The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style)
The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) is MatandReaderRabbit4ever's TV-spoof of "The Simpsons". It appeared on January 18, 2015. ''Cast *Homer Simpson-Reader Rabbit (Reader Rabbit)'' *''Marge Simpson-Mattie the Mouse (Reader Rabbit)'' *''Bart Simpson-Zeke (Wade)'' *''Lisa Simpson-Alissa (Wade)'' *''Maggie Simpson-Dot (A Bug's Life)'' *''Grandpa Simpson-Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Patty and Selma-Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Ms. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Mona Simpson-Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood)'' *''Santa's Little Helper-Scrat (Ice Age)'' *''Milhouse Van Houten-Tiago (Rio 2)'' *''Ralph Wiggum-Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Nelson Muntz-Sid Phillips (Toy Story)'' *''Rod Flanders and Todd Flanders-Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) and Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''Ned Flanders-Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Maude Flanders-Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''Lenny Leonard-Sean (Journey)'' *''Carl Carlson-Hank (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island)'' *''Moe Szyslak-Kerchak (Tarzan)'' *''Barney Gumble-Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Krusty the Clown-Flynn Rider (Tangled)'' *''Principal Skinner-Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book)'' *''Agnes Skinner-Winifred (The Jungle Book)'' *''Edna Krabappel-Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)'' *''Gary Chalmers-Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Chief Wiggum-Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Chief Wiggum's Policemen-Rafiki and Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Sarah Wiggum- Sarabi (The Lion King)'' *''Kirk Van Houten-Blu (Rio)'' *''Luann Van Houten-Jewel (Rio)'' *''Dr. Hibbert-Joe the Lion (Zookeeper)'' *''Professor Frink-Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Captain McCallister-Bernie the Gorilla (Zookeeper)'' *''Mr. Burns-Hans (Frozen)'' *''Smithers-Duke of Weselton (Frozen)'' *''Sideshow Bob-Eduardo (Despicable Me 2)'' *''Itchy-Timon (The Lion King)'' *''Scratchy-Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' ''Chapters: #The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 1-The Wettest Stories Ever Told'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 2-In the Name of the Grand-Rabbit'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 3-Reader Don’t Leech'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 4-Sweet Colonel Hathi's Baadasssss Song'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 5-Zeke's Girlfriend'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 6-Mattie in: Screaming Yellow Honkers'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 7-Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 8-Treehouse of Horror 1994'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 9-Treehouse of Horror 1995'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 10-Treehouse of Horror 2003'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 11-Treehouse of Horror 2010'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 12-Treehouse of Horror 2013'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 13-The Fight Before Christmas'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 14-End Credits'' ''TV Show Used: *The Simpsons (1989)'' ''Clips: *Reader Rabbit Playtime for Baby (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Toddler (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kindergarten (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit 1st Grade: Capers on Cloud Nine! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade: Mis-Cheese-ious Dreamship Adventures! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kart Racing (2013)'' *''Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christophor Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)*'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''Fievel's American Tails (1992)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1986)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008)'' *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Zookeeper (2011)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Kronk's New Groove (2005)'' *''Titanic (1997)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' *''Santa Clause is Coming to Town (1970)'' *''Frosty the Snowman (1969)'' *''The Little Drummer Boy (1968)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)'' *''Elf (2003)'' *''The Polar Express (2004)'' *''A Christmas Carol (2009)'' Category:MatandReaderRabbit4ever Category:The Simpsons Spoofs Category:The Simpsons TV Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Episodes Spoofs